merlfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarians
Description They are large, Adonis of men and Amazon-like women, commonly bred for war and destruction. Their muscles are easily trained and get enormous. The elder of the barbarians are normally, proudly scarred along with big ,burly beards, sometimes with a missing limb or two. Tattoos are very common in their culture and usually pertain to the clans that they are born into. They wear animal skins, not only as a tribute to their triumph but also as a birthright into their clan. Each clan has a designated animal that they must hunt. History The Barbarians, strong, and proud, make their homeland in the snows of Linstein, named after their first tribal leader back in the beginning of the second age. The barbarians were split up into five main tribes, and arguably still are today. The King, Rufma of the Red Wolf tribe currently holds the title for his amazing ability to raise the spirits of his subjects. The leadership of the Barbarians is unique among the other royal families of the world, as they do not automatically crown their offspring, but instead, when they are ready to step down from the throne, they choose their successor based on their attributes as a leader. The first is the Red Wolves, this tribe has had many notable warriors in its ranks, and are notorious for creating some of the strongest soldiers in the Barbarian race. They are the most widely known throughout the world (some even think that they are the only real tribe in Linstein) and are normally the ones to answer the call from the Pact of the Crown. The next is the Lone Boars, more grungy, and ready to massacre entire villages for the sake of their own survival. Generally not liked by their peers from other tribes, and racist to a high degree, the Lone Boars also needed ways of making money, so many of them were sold to the highest paying customers as mercenaries. They also garnered a bad reputation as some of their members had been seen working with some of the more shady characters in the slave trade, but whether this is an isolated incident has still not been proven. The Black Bears are a well rounded clan of Barbarians that often are seen in Phyleira, trading various goods in order to keep their financials stable, and have even been able to flourish as such. As a result of their constant trades, their weapons have been noted as gaining great quality and as such have improved their combat abilities. The Gray Falcons can be thought of as a subsection of the Red Wolves, or even as a brother tribe. While they have been known to follow their brothers into war, they seem content to set in peace more so than the other tribes. They deal more with the Dwarves of Tringa, and have also been known to live in the snowcap mountains. The Blood Horses are the most wide spread across the continent, and are the most present in the battlefield of Iritrid, as they are also the most populated and have the highest survival instinct as solo warriors. They are the most prideful of the Barbarian tribes, and will stop at nothing to kill any who insult them. With the death of their tribal leader's son at the hands of the Prince, Killian, the Blood Horses roared louder than any howl in the entire world, and charged the Iron Fist walls. This battle was quite unique, as the Blood Horses did not wait even a moment for the King to give his permission. The King of Linstein had no reservations about this. The death of the Blood Horses' favorite son at the hands of that stubborn bastard, Prince Killian, enraged him to such a level that he would have been more angered if the Blood Horses had not acted as they did. Thus began a great conflict between the Dark Elves and the Barbarians. From the beginning, the King threw warriors from every tribe at King Killian of the Dark Elves. In the first month, every single living thing that use to live in Iritrid either fled the land or were burned in the fires of war. Dwarves aided their neighbors, as they saw the chance to bring down the Dark Elf menace, but soon, it became quite apparent that the armies were at a stalemate. While they succeeded to penetrate the wall of Iron Fist, the darkness of the ever-looming cloud would give them the worst of all disadvantage, and though they fought well, they would have no choice but to flee or die. Category:Races